leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leona/@comment-125.212.125.103-20130127060348/@comment-88.186.19.90-20130131214441
Both of them are aggressive supports. Overall Naut is a better protector and disruptor than Leona, but a worse single-target locker and initiator. I do not share your opinion on the skill comparisons. You have overlooked the utility and purpose of some of the skills. 1. Dredge Line vs Zenith Blade Zenith Blade travels through creeps; Dredge doesnt. THAT in itself makes Zenith a much much much better initiation tool in lane, because even if the carry hides behind the minions he isn't safe. Against Naut, if you place yourself behind your minions you are much less likely to get engaged on, against leona she doesn't give a fuck about your creeps. Furthermore, the low cooldown on early level E allows her to pressure the opposing lane much more than Naut's dredge. You also haven't added the damage procced by the passive, Zenith is a more damaging ability at all levels if you consider the passive is procced, its also AoE, meaning you can hit multiple targets with it in teamfights while Dredge is always single target. Dredge has the advantage of bringing the target to your team (and having a greater AP ratio), making it a better ganking tool than Zenith Blade, since you keep the enemy away from his tower for longer. The mobility it gives isn't really quantifiable IMO since naut is so goddamn frigging slow he almost needs that dredge to get around. Dredge is a pulling ability that forces an enemy reaction, while Zenith is a hyperagressive dashing ability to deal pain. Both have their advantages, but if you are talking about pure botlane 2v2 aggresive support, Zenith is definitely the better skill to land kills. In teamfights, Dredge singles out an opponent to force the enemy to fight, while Zenith puts the CC machine in the middle of the enemy team; making Dredge safer and probably a little more reliable in terms of pure engage (since your team will be closer to you), while Zenith theoretically deals more damage but requires your team to follow up and proc the passives and make use of the root to make it effective. 2. Titan's Wrath & Riptide vs Eclipse These skills can't really be compared 1on 1 Titan's Wrath is all about forcing the enemy team to attack Naut because the longer he has the shield, the more damage he deals with his AA. Eclipse is all about preventing the enemy team from attacking Leona because as long as she has her shield she's frigging unkillable. This is probably the best example of a core difference in gameplay and why Naut is there to disrupt while Leona is here to lock down. Naut wants you to waste precious DPS on his health pool, Leona wants to stay alive a long as she can so she can punch your face in the ground as much as possible. If you are talking about a 2v2 kill lane, you want leona, because it's all about killing the enemy first and people will focus the carry anyway. If you are talking about teamfights then I would argue that Naut's shield is better in a hollistic way, because it deals the same amount of damage if you land 2 AA and never fails to draw enemy fire; while Leona's shield simply shifts the enemy aggression to someone else in the team. Either way both skills are effective in terms of tanking. Riptide is also another example of why Leona is not a disruptor: Naut punishes people that run away from him by slowing and damaging them. Leona's gameplay doesn't revolve around forcing people to do what they don't want to do, it revolves around keeping the enemy in place so allies can kill them better. 3. Staggering Blow vs Shield of Daybreak Staggering blow is on a longer cooldown, deals less damage, CCs for less and is a root instead of a stun. For duels and 2v2 fights Shield of Daybreak is better. In teamfights they don't really serve the same purpose, Staggering blow can be distributed on the entire team while Shield applies to a single target, but then Naut rarely AAs more than 2 different people. once again you can see the difference between Stagerring Blow's aim at disrupting the flow of the enemy team (it doesn't prevent them from casting spells or AAing, but it prevents them from moving), while Shield is there to keep an enemy on the spot so people can kill it. 4. Depth Charge vs Solar Flare Solar flare is an initiation tool. The huge cast range and the AoE stun is all about starting the fight with an advantage: once it lands Leona can follow up with her other . Depth charge is (you guessed it) a disruption tool: you put it in the middle of the teamfight and it forces someone to get out of the way while hampering his team much more effectively than Solar Flare could ever dream of doing. Solar flare is definitely better for ganks and 2v2 since it's almost instantaneous; as a pro gamer said "don't miss". The fact that it's a skillshot shouldn't hamper your ability to land it, especially at this range. Depth Charge unfortunately gives too much time to run to the safety of a tower to be superior o Solar flare. So in conclusion, no, Naut isn't a better bot-lane support than Leona because he has less "I KILL YOU" tools and much more "I ANNOY YOU REALLY HARD" abilities while still requiring commitment in fights (Naut can't poke), he IS however a good jungler with decent ganking capabilities and a better clear time than Leona. Furthermore, Nautilus is much more item dependant than Leona, while Leona remains effortlessly tanky with a minimal amount of HP and some CDR. On the other hand, Nautilus can be more flexible than Leona in his role of attracting enemy DPS and disrupting the team during teamfights, while Leona is pidgeonholed into being a kill-stunlock machine which isn't as versatile as multiple roots, slow and bumps (even if they are both very effective in their role).